


Mr."I just need some time" and look what happened

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Deckard found out he was pregnant, at the almost same time Owen and Hattie did too. Now Deck needs some time to think for himself, decide what to do and to straight out panic by himself, and Shaw siblings are there to assist their loving brother. Totally.Hobbs is left to suffer.





	Mr."I just need some time" and look what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit @afterlifedal

Mood swings. Nausea. Getting tired without reasons. 

Those were not the things that Deckard suffered often. Need to check. Deckard thought as his vision waved for the second time that morning, his grip on the gun tightening as a thin line of sweat glistened on his forehead. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

A big hand gently pressing on the small of his back. Deckard huffed out a laugh. When was the last time someone gave him such a gentle, focused worry? Deckard brushed it off, gave a sharp but not hard punch to the man's ridiculously strong arm. 

"Not if I don't have to save you from this mess, you dumb-bell."

Men shouting and shots fired. Debris from the nearby wall splintering to pieces hit the ground near where they were taking cover and Deckard grinned as he lifted up his body, his senses coming back to him like it never wavered. He was ready to sprint, start to bring the fight to a whole new level. Adrenaline pumping, blood in his veins hot and his mind clearing up ready to brace up for the fight. 

"Let's do this."

Deckard grabbed Luke's stupid worried face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he sprinted out of their spot and started shooting. He could feel even without seeing that Hobbs was right on his heels, covering his back and rushing forward. Deckard laughed and met eyes with Hobbs after they took down the first 14 guys in 5 seconds. Adrenaline pumping, blood running hot and Hobbs grinned right back at him. God Deckard loved that face. He wanted nothing more than to grab that face again and kiss him, and when the fight was done and they stood left alone, he was going to do just that. 

*** 

Deckard wanted to punch that face now. 

"Oh my god! Deck!"

Was the first response that Hattie gave when she saw his face again and Deckard gave her a confused look. 

"You're pregnant!"  
"How the hell- I haven't even bloody told you-"

Hattie completely ignored Deckard's protest and hugged him, beaming all the while. Owen who apparently had visited Deckard's house with his sister(without telling him beforehand, and had already entered obviously having broken into his older brother's house without setting off an alarm) was holding a bowl of salad whipping, nearly dropped the bowl when he heard it. Two men paled and Hattie was still beaming. 

Deckard knew when he was in a lost battle and didn't even try to deny that she was right on the spot. He had felt nausea and exhaustion even after the fight and for the past few days, so he finally decided to test the unnerving suspicion that he'd been having for the past few weeks. And the result was what he had... expected? Feared? Happy? He really didn't know, his mood was all over the places now. 

He had laughed when he first saw that yes it was positive, but it was more like a sneeze than proper laughter and he had been denying and carried on with his life for a full two days before his siblings decided to show up. In a way, it was a little relief that somebody he could trust just found out about it without having to tell them. 

"Am I that showing?"

Deckard said, his eyebrows furrowed and Hattie gave him a not-so-hard pat on the shoulder. 

"No, you look barely different, silly. But I know where to look. Mum told me you sounded different on the phone and check up on you."

Hattie said and Deckard groaned at that. Of course, Magdelene Shaw would smell something was different with Deckard even on the phone 5300 miles away and send her own troops to spy on him. Feeling the inevitable headache coming on, Deckard plopped onto the nearest sofa and burrowed his face into his hands. 

"Who's the father?"

Owen asked, and Hattie gave her younger brother a look. There seemed to be unspoken words bouncing off from the two Shaws and then Owen groaned loudly. 

"Seriously? That mountain who gave him stupid looks whenever Deck smiled? That doofus?"  
"He's actually really sweet and he'd had a crush on Deck for god knows how long. He's perfect for Deck and we've had a pretty great talk about his feelings after we kissed in Samoa."  
Hattie said. 

"What?"  
Owen looked at his sister in disbelief and Deckard sighed. 

"I'll kill him."

Deckard said, and Hattie shook her head. 

"You can't kill your baby's father because I shared a PG-level kiss because I thought I was dying, Deck. It happened way before you guys even started going out, so no need to kick his ass for it."

Hattie said, 

"But thinking back, he was totally thinking of my brother when he was kissing me, so that's my reason I should punch him in the stomach."

She said, matter-of-factly speaking aloud while she was patting Deckard on the shoulder. She spoke like she was being the rational one here and that was the problem wasn't it. Deckard felt his head was spinning, his heart pumping like crazy and he didn't know what to think. How to think. He needed air. He needed---- 

"Fuck it. I need time to think."  
Deckard said. 

"Will you not say that word? There's a baby in the room."

Owen said, who was lounging on the sofa with his long legs crossed. Both Hattie and Deckard turned around and Owen raised his hands when they both shot him a what-the-hell look. 

"What? The baby inside Deck. They say they could hear things from inside. That's why we all turned out this way, mum used to recite escape routes and distraction operation when she was pregnant with us."

Owen said, and Hattie sighed and turned to look at Deckard again. 

"I just need time to think."

Deckard said again, more to himself than at his brother and sister. 

"You want us to tell mum?"

Hattie said, and Deckard looked at her increduloused. 

"Seriously? She'd send a squad of special forces to kidnap Hobbs and me and tie us to the alter while she digs up some priest to marry us off."

Then Deckard thought some more. 

"Well, she'll try to have us kidnapped, fail miserably because I didn't get pregnant with the baby's father who would be stupid enough to be abducted by a couple of measly special forces squads. But she'll try and it'll be a mess and I don't fucking need more things messing around in my head."

Deckard said, and Owen sympathetically patted his brother on the shoulder. 

"I really just need... 3 days."

Deckard said. 

"Without having to face Hobbs or any other people and having to explain what I'm having and what I'm going to do. I just need--- time."

Hattie and Owen exchanged looks over their big brother. Other unspoken words bounced between them and they nodded. 

"Got it. We got your back brother."

Owen said, and he hugged Deckard's left shoulder while Hattie hugged the other side. Deckard narrowed his eyes. 

"What are you going to do?"  
"Just trust us."

Hattie said, and Owen nodded. 

"We got you brother."

*** 

Somewhere over Nowhere, Luke Hobbs shuddered out of no reason.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing crazy stuffs haha hope you'll tolerate me lol


End file.
